


Infortuni e rivelazioni

by DreamerGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gaius knows, Gwen is wise, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin and Arthur are two blind lads, Pre-Slash, basically just a lot of fluff, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGirl/pseuds/DreamerGirl
Summary: In cui Merlin è impegnato a salvare la vita del Re e Gwen ama Arthur con tutto il suo cuore ed è consapevole che per lui sia lo stesso... O forse no.





	Infortuni e rivelazioni

Salvare la vita di Arthur era un lavoro a tempo pieno, per Merlin. Oltre a dover faticare per tenere le sue Reali Camere in ordine, la sua Reale Armatura lucente e soddisfare i suoi Reali Capricci, doveva anche stare attento che il Re non si buttasse a capofitto in situazioni più grandi di lui -cosa che accadeva comunque, un giorno sì e l’altro pure. E in quel caso, toccava a lui tirarlo fuori dai casini.  
Quella volta, l’incoscienza di Arthur li aveva portati a pedinare un uomo (che secondo lui era uno stregone) per oltre tre giorni, finché egli non se n’era accorto e li aveva affrontati. Alla fine l’uomo, Helios, si era rivelato non avere alcun potere magico. Le scuse di Arthur, però, ad Helios non erano bastate e così aveva sguainato la spada. Il presunto stregone era un guerriero abile ma sleale, e Merlin aveva cercato di proteggere il suo Re il più possibile con la magia; non aveva visto, però, il coltello che Helios aveva in mano finché non fu troppo tardi per fermarlo. Riuscì comunque, con un cenno della testa, a deviare il colpo diretto al cuore verso il fianco.  
Arthur si era lasciato a sfuggire un lamento, ma era riuscito ad alzare la spada appena in tempo per colpire Helios sul lato scoperto, abbattendolo.  
Dopo le prime, frettolose cure, erano ritornati al castello, dove Merlin aveva potuto valutare bene la situazione. Di comune accordo, avevano deciso di non disturbare Gaius, a meno che non fosse stato necessario.  
-La ferita è profonda ma non ha toccato nessun organo vitale e non c’è traccia di veleno. Siete stato fortunato- aveva detto Merlin, sollevato. -Però devo ricucire la pelle. Non sarà piacevole.-  
-Fa’ quel che devi e sbrigati- disse Arthur a denti stretti. Stava facendo di tutto per non far capire a Merlin quanto soffrisse, ma il servo lo conosceva troppo bene per non notarlo. Aiutò il sovrano a poggiarsi semi sdraiato sul letto, mettendogli un ulteriore cuscino contro la testata per farlo stare più comodo, e prese una fiala dal borsone -fortunatamente portava sempre tutto il necessario con sé durante le loro uscite.  
-Bevete, vi aiuterà a sopportare il dolore- disse, togliendo il tappo e porgendogliela.  
-Non ne ho bisogno- aveva mormorato Arthur, allungando tuttavia la mano per afferrarla, buttando giù tutto d’un fiato il contenuto e storcendo il naso al sapore amaro dell’intruglio.  
Nel frattempo, Merlin aveva preso ago e filo dalla sacca, oltre ad un unguento che stese sulla parte lesa al fine di prevenire infezioni, effettuando al contempo un incantesimo per alleviare ulteriormente il dolore che, nonostante la pozione presa, sarebbe arrivato quando avrebbe iniziato a suturare la ferita. Fu una scelta saggia perché, nel momento in cui iniziò ad operare, il Re si irrigidì.  
-Rilassatevi, altrimenti sarà peggio- spiegò Merlin dando un colpetto giocoso al fianco ferito di Arthur, facendolo sibilare di dolore.  
-Merlin- disse a denti stretti Arthur in quello che doveva essere un tono di avvertimento, ma che risultò piuttosto blando a causa della nota dolorante della sua voce.  
Il suo servo non rispose alla provocazione, continuando a ricucire la pelle senza alzare gli occhi, ma un ghigno si aprì sul suo volto. –Potreste stare zitto e immobile? Non vorrei rovinare la vostra Reale Pelle.-  
- _Tu_ dai ordini a me, Merlin?- Arthur cercò di suonare minaccioso e offeso ma la tranquillità con cui il ragazzo continuò a lavorare gli mostrò il suo fallimento.  
-In questo momento io sono il vostro medico e vi sto curando, quindi sì.-  
Soltanto il pensiero della sua pelle mutilata nel caso avesse tentato di strozzare sedutastante il suo irriverente servo lo fermò dall’alzarsi. Stette fermo per qualche minuto mentre osservava  Merlin che, con attenzione, infilava e sfilava l’ago dal suo fianco. Era molto bravo, doveva riconoscerglielo. Non era la prima volta che lo ricuciva, ma di solito si trattava di piccoli lembi di pelle. Questa ferita, invece, era lunga almeno cinque pollici e molto profonda. In teoria, avrebbe dovuto lasciar fare a Gaius ma, per qualche motivo, si fidava di Merlin quanto del cerusico di corte anche per le ferite più serie. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso però, tanto meno con lui.  
Rimase per un po’ a fissare le lunghe mani di Merlin muoversi delicatamente sulla pelle lesa. Gli piacevano, le sue mani. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma erano sempre calde, anche dopo una notte passata all’addiaccio, o dopo una giornata di caccia. E il suo tocco era unico, lo avrebbe riconosciuto ad occhi chiusi in mezzo ad altri mille.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto di essersi leggermente sollevato dai cuscini, allontanandosi istintivamente dal dolore, col risultato che il filo si tese tirando eccessivamente la pelle.  
Arthur sussultò, gemendo di dolore. -Merlin, sta’ più attento!-  
-Io ve l’ho detto di stare fermo, Asino Reale che non siete altro!- disse stizzito il ragazzo, portando una mano sul petto del Re e costringendolo a poggiarsi di nuovo. –E ora non vi muovete, ho quasi finito.-  
Seppur deciso ad ascoltare il suo servo e non muoversi più, non poté fare a meno di sbuffare e mormorare un: -Insolente- mentre inconsciamente si rilassava grazie alla pressione della mano di Merlin sullo sterno.  
Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma le sue labbra tradivano lo sforzo che stava facendo per non ridere.  
Pochi istanti dopo, il filo era stato tagliato e Merlin aveva annunciato: -Abbiamo finito, devo solo bendarvi.-  
Il sospiro di sollievo che Arthur rilasciò fece sorridere l’apprendista del cerusico. Velocemente, passò una benda intorno all’addome del Re e lo aiutò a rivestirsi.  
-Mi raccomando, Sire, niente allenamenti per almeno una settimana, se non volete che la ferita si riapra.- furono gli ultimi avvertimenti di Merlin che, prevedendo la scenata che sarebbe arrivata, lo aveva detto velocemente e mentre stava già sgattaiolando via. Era oltre la soglia quando la voce di Arthur –acuta come lo era solo quando si comportava dal bambino viziato che a volte ancora sembrava- si fece sentire.  
-Cos- non se ne parla assolutamente!-  
   
Sfortunatamente per Merlin, il torneo che si teneva a Camelot ogni anno era iniziato esattamente due giorni dopo quell’avvenimento, quindi i suoi consigli si erano rivelati vani (non che avesse dubbi, in ogni caso). L’unica cosa che poté fare fu stringere la benda il più possibile sul fianco e sperare che bastasse a tenere i punti fermi.  
Nonostante la ferita dovesse fare molto male, Arthur riuscì a combattere egregiamente e ad arrivare in finale. Merlin osservava attentamente, e con una punta di orgoglio, il suo Re combattere contro un ragazzino incredibilmente dotato, di cui non ricordava il nome. Arthur sembrava avere la meglio, quando Merlin percepì, prima di vedere, che qualcosa non andava. Lo stregone vide chiaramente gli occhi di quel ragazzo diventare dorati prima che Arthur venisse sbalzato a terra battendo violentemente la testa. Il Re si alzò subito ma la botta doveva essere stata forte, perché la sua posizione di guardia era sbagliata e continuava a sbattere le palpebre. L’avversario lo notò e cercò di sferrare il colpo di grazia.  
Merlin riuscì ad intervenire guidando la spada di Arthur verso il petto dell’uomo, che si accasciò al centro dell’arena. Il sollievo che lo aveva pervaso nel vederlo salvo svanì immediatamente nel momento in cui Arthur, mossi pochi passi, svenne.  
   
-La botta alla testa è stata forte, ma non sembrano esserci conseguenze.-  
Gaius e Gwen erano poco fuori l'uscio della camera di Arthur, poche ore dopo l'accaduto. -I punti sul fianco si sono riaperti, ma la ferita guarirà. In ogni caso, sarà meglio tenerlo sotto osservazione, stanotte. Giusto per sicurezza- la informò l'anziano medico.  
Gwen annuì. –Non c’è problema, posso restare.- disse, ma Gaius esitò, prima di scuotere la testa. -È meglio che resti Merlin, saprà cosa fare in caso sorgano complicanze.-  
La ragazza non poté che trovarsi d’accordo. Pur volendo restare con Arthur, soprattutto ora che aveva bisogno di aiuto, era consapevole che non sarebbe stata lei la persona adatta per quel compito.  
Lanciò un’occhiata nella camera di Arthur: il Re stava dormendo e sembrava tranquillo, Merlin invece stava riordinando la camera, raccogliendo i vestiti e l’armatura tolta poco prima. Gwen notò come la testa di Merlin si girasse di scatto verso Arthur ogni volta che sentiva un rumore, quasi i suoi occhi fossero calamitati da lui. Pur preoccupata, non poté fare a meno di sorridere: con lui, Arthur era in buone mani.  
A Gaius non sfuggì come la futura Regina stava guardando la scena nella stanza e non riuscì a non provare un po’ di compassione per lei. Egli sapeva che Arthur e Merlin erano legati indissolubilmente ed erano destinati a compiere grandi cose insieme, ma aveva compreso che c’era qualcosa di più tra loro, qualcosa che nemmeno i diretti interessati avevano inteso pienamente, e cioè che si appartenevano in modi che nessuno, neanche lui, poteva lontanamente immaginare. Probabilmente Gwen vedeva ciò che tutti, Arthur e Merlin compresi, volevano vedere: un Re e un servo uniti da un inusuale rapporto di amicizia e fedeltà reciproca. Niente di più, niente di meno.  
Notando che la futura Regina si era persa nei suoi pensieri, Gaius le mise una mano sul braccio. -Lasciamolo riposare, domani sarà come nuovo- la rassicurò. Gwen si riscosse e annuì, sorridendo lievemente ed allontanandosi insieme al vecchio amico.  
   
Il mattino dopo, Gwen si alzò di buon’ora, andò in cucina e preparò un vassoio con le pietanze preferite di Arthur prima di salire nelle sue camere. Arrivata, bussò piano. –Merlin?- sussurrò. –Arthur?-  
Non ottenendo risposta, entrò, socchiudendo la porta. –Merlin?- provò di nuovo, guardandosi attorno. Fu allora che li vide: Merlin seduto su una sedia vicino al letto di Arthur, una mano del Re tra le sue e la testa poggiata sul materasso, e Arthur girato sul fianco sano, l’altra mano abbandonata tra i capelli di Merlin. Dormivano profondamente e sembravano entrambi sereni come Gwen non li aveva mai visti. Nel guardarli, la ragazza si sentì di troppo.  
Non poteva dire di conoscere quale rapporto legasse _davvero_ i due ragazzi, sapeva soltanto che non poteva esserci uno senza che anche l’altro fosse nei dintorni. Gwen aveva sempre trovato impressionante la portata della fiducia –o, come l’aveva sempre chiamata lei, devozione- di Merlin verso Arthur e assolutamente incredibile l’affetto malcelato di Arthur per quel servo che definiva idiota ma a cui avrebbe affidato la sua vita senza esitazione; ma iniziò a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa in più, qualcosa di cui nemmeno loro erano consapevoli.  
Guardandoli dormire, improvvisamente realizzò: si completavano a vicenda.  
Molto probabilmente, lei sarebbe diventata Regina, ma per Arthur (anche se lui non se ne rendeva conto) sarebbe sempre stata seconda a quel ragazzo di campagna che, appena arrivato a Camelot, gli aveva salvato la vita. Avrebbe dovuto odiare Merlin perché senza di lui avrebbe avuto l’amore incondizionato di Arthur ma come poteva, se era lui che rendeva il Re felice e si prendeva cura di lui in modi che a lei erano preclusi?  
Lasciato il vassoio sul tavolo, Gwen uscì senza svegliarli e piena di nuove certezze. Amava Arthur ed era certa che lui ricambiasse, eppure non era davvero la persona giusta per il Re. Essa era al suo fianco da molto più tempo di lei e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto cambiarlo. Era palese che nessuno dei due se ne fosse accorto (o forse, visto il modo in cui li aveva trovati, forse in fondo lo sapevano e non volevano ammetterlo nemmeno a loro stessi) ma lei non avrebbe fatto nulla, né per incoraggiare né per screditare qualsiasi evoluzione nel rapporto tra i due. Perché, ne era sicura, prima o poi ci sarebbe stata: era _destino_ che Arthur e Merlin si trovassero, alla fine, ma avrebbero arrivarci da soli.  
Qualunque conseguenza ne sarebbe derivata, lei l’avrebbe accettata.

**Author's Note:**

> Una nota tecnica: non so se ago e filo venivano usati nel Medioevo, mi sono documentata ma ho trovato fonti contrastanti, quindi in caso non lo facessero prendetela come una "licenza poetica".


End file.
